raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Hiesing
Hiesing is a city in Farelia, and formerly a Sunicar city-state. Its principal industries are agriculture and agricultural exports. In the Tristanian empire Hiesing was founded in the late eighteenth century BT, when the Tristanian kings granted Duke Justin Carloc an increased expanse of land; as a major Sunicar lord, Hobart Hiesing was allowed to found a city in the newly granted section of Sunica. Hobart requested the southernmost land, for better agriculture and increased connection with Tristania proper, and that land became the Hiesing city-state. Hiesing would thus grow to become the most "Tristanian" of the Sunicar states in culture, as was reflected in typical southern Sunicar nomenclature. (An eleventh-century Tristanian census, for example, reports "Cosimo" as the most popular name in Hiesing, while "Vernon" was most popular in northerly Enira). When the Sunicar states began strifing, Hiesing was a major player, as Duke Lorenzo Hiesing was accused of attempting to seize Carloci land; regardless of the veracity of this statement, this led to much conflict among Zunerain mountain passes, and finally a series of crackdowns by Oberbaron Constantine V. Hiesing got much of the worst of this, being so close to the heart of Tristania, and so it capitulated quickly; this led to accusations from the other city-states of Hiesing being a Tristanian apologist. This set back Sunicar nationalism for a while, delaying serious revolts until the middle of the seventh century BT. Hiesing city-state Hiesing was the last of the Sunicar states to gain independence, as the Tristanian oberbarons were keen to hold on to it; it gained its independence somewhere between 624 and 618 BT, although records are not consistent as to the exact year. Being relatively isolated from the northern Sunicar states, Hiesing was one of the largest proponents of the Zune Corridors, and put the largest workforce toward them. Hiesing was able to retain good relations with both Tristania and the other Sunicar states during its period of independence. This played to its advantage, as the Hiesinal leaders were able to avoid conquest by the new Alarean empires for a substantial period of time. Daravia exhausted its forces laying siege to the other states, leading Quenton II to press eastward instead, and Ernest Hiesing made strategic alliances with Talbot I and Talbot II to resist being conquered. Daravian kings, however, would go on to crave Hiesing; this culminated in the Hiesing Succession Crisis, when war broke out between the Hiesing and Seurran families, and Marlin II of Daravia seized the state in 51 DR. Daravia and second independence Hiesing was always somewhat unsettled, as it existed in a sort of limbo that made it a popular scapegoat for unrest in both major Alarean empires. Because of this, the founders of the Single Sunica Liberation Front were principally Hiesinal, and as Dorian leaders were angry with Daravia at the time, Dorio assisted Hiesing and thus Hiesing was one of the least affected areas by the war. Hiesinal relations with Sunica at large grew somewhat strained during their second independence, due to the increased cultural mingling of Hiesing with Dorio and Tristania. Modern day Hiesing funded the Farelians in the Tristo-Farelian Wars, which came back to bite them when the victorious Farelians invaded Hiesing in 439. Sunica put up a token resistance, but overall there was not much opposition to bringing Hiesing into Farelia, so Hiesing became a Farelian province, as it has stayed. Today Hiesing is used as a hub of agricultural commerce in Farelia; farmers bring in food from the outlying fields, where merchants buy it to ship throughout Alarea. Vazo-Heplianism is the majority religion in Hiesing. Category:Cities Category:Farelian Cities Category:Defunct Countries